‘Kakegawa S65’ originated from a hybridization made in November 1998 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was a Calibrachoa ‘Kakegawa S24’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,039). The male parent was a Calibrachoa breeding line with a deep rose colored flowers and mounding habit and short internode length known as 97-1176 (not patented).
In February 1999, F1 seed from this cross was sown and later transplanted outdoors in Kakegawa, Japan. The F1 plants ranged from semi-creeping to erect in habit and all had rose flower color. Five, single-plant selections were made from the F1 generation based on their rose color and intercrossed to create an F2 generation. In August 1999, seed from F2 generation was sown and later transplanted outdoors. F2 plants were either rose or white in flower color and either mounding or extra compact in habit. Two, single-plant selections were made from the F2 generation based on their white flower color and extra compact habit. In August 2002, the two selections were evaluated in 9 cm hanging pots in a greenhouse as well as in an open field. One of the selections was chosen based on trial results.
The selection was further evaluated from new vegetative plants in Salinas, Calif. during 2003. The selection was subsequently named ‘Kakegawa S65’. ‘Kakegawa S65’ was asexually reproduced by stem cuttings in Salinas, Calif. and was determined to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.